Y esa fue mi razon
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Bueno como el titulo lo dice esa fue la razon por la que Alfred entro a la Primera Guerra Mundial. Se que es muy malo el Summary pero denle una chance plz. EUAxOC de México


¡Hola! Ya sé que me había desaparecido pero que creen… Ya estoy aquí y haber que pasa XD y la verdad no puedo creer que él sea el personaje principal de mi segundo fanfic de Hetalia si lo odio… pero tenía que escribirlo porque desde ayer tengo una inspiración y creo que es porque ya se va a acabar el año XD y los personajes son de su respectivo autor y el único mío es México.

* * *

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo? Era lo único que pasaba por la mente de la nación de ojos azules, ocultos atrás de unos anteojos y cabello güero. Eso que le estaba diciendo aquella nación, que una vez fue su hermano era algo atroz.

-De donde has sacado tal información-

-No te lo podría asegurar en estos momentos pero lo que dicta es verdad- dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

-Esa es una acusación grande, es cierto que recientemente hemos tenido problemas pero… ¡No es para que ella actué así!-

-Solo te digo lo que siento que es mejor para ti y aunque no me creas con el tiempo veras que esto es verdad, pero si aún tienes dudas porque no se lo preguntas-

-Como quieras- dijo el menor.

Y así fue que paso el tiempo y a los pocos días se confirmó lo que Inglaterra le había dicho. Esa mañana Alemania había reconocido de la existencia de un telegrama que causo incertidumbre y horror de parte de todos en especial de EUA.

Entonces se dirigió a la casa más cercana a la suya a parte de la de su hermano Canadá, era una casa grande y hermosa de fachada colonial pero con su toque especial que la destacaba de otras.

Ahí vivía un país al cual él quería mucho y no quería que estuviera con nadie más aunque eso significaba lastimarla a ella, entro y ahí estaba con ese vestido típico en ella y su pelo recogido y adornado con flores, se acercó a ella que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Hola gringo-kun ¿Que te trae por aquí?- pregunto la de piel canela.

-¡Que no me digas así!-

-Bueno, eso no importa, dime cual es la razón por la cual estas aquí-

-Bueno, es que…-

-Es que, que- dijo algo desesperada.

-Es cierto lo que se dice, es verdad que Alemania te ofreció unirte con él y si aceptaste- diciendo lo último en voz baja.

La chica se sorprendió ante la reacción del estadunidense que tenía en frente, es cierto que Alemania le había ofrecido eso pero solo era si el chico que miraba se unía al bando contrario, pero era algo que aún no lo había decidido aunque era un oferta muy tentadora, el líder de los de eje le prometía que si ganaban los territorios de Texas, Arizona, Nuevo México y Nevada pero tenía que dejar que Japón utilizara su casa como base para así poder atacar a EUA, definitivamente la decisión que tomara seria pieza clave para esta guerra.

-Si es cierto EUA, pero porque has venido hasta aquí si Alemania ya lo confirmo, la verdad creo que fue una pérdida de tiempo- dijo la chica para después sentir como era sujetada de la muñeca del de ojos azules.

-Si eso ya lo sé pero más bien lo que quiero saber es si te vas a unir con el- menciono en un tono triste pero elevando la voz para que no se notara.

-Y a ti que te importa, no es verdad, lo único que quieres es ganar y ser el héroe siendo algo que a mí me desagrada y lo sabes- recordando todas las disputas que tuvo con el chico siendo la última en Columbus siendo el resultado que la ciudad fuera destruida y Alfred buscando a los culpables después.

-¡Claro que no!- grito el muchacho.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, señor solo pienso en mí!- igualando el tono del anterior.

-Tal vez es cierto que lo haga algunas veces pero esta vez no tiene nada que ver con migo-

-Algunas veces has dicho, más bien es siempre y esta no es excepción al caso siendo tú el perjudicado-

-¡Claro que no! Yo sé que puedo contra los del eje porque tú misma lo has dicho soy el héroe-

-Eso nunca lo dije- interrumpiendo al otro

-Está bien no lo dijiste pero lo pensaste verdad- viendo como la chica se sonrojaba y esquivando su mirada a la vez, sonrió con tal echo para después abrazarla por la espalda y prosiguió – Pero no viene al caso, y la verdad no lo comprendes, la razón por la cual estoy aquí preguntándote es que la que me importa eres tú y no yo en este momento y la realidad es que no podría que te fueras con ellos porque te quiero y no te quiero lastimar- finalizo aflojando el abrazo.

La mexicana nunca en su vida espero escuchar eso después de lo que había pasado hace vario años atrás, al voltearse para así ver al chico vio como tenía la cabeza agachada para que así no pudiera ver la tristeza de sus ojos que ahora estaban atrás de Texas que algunas fue suyo y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y reír.

-¿Que es gracioso?- pregunto el chico enojado y haciendo un puchero.

-Nada menzo, pero es que hace mucho tiempo que no te veía así- dijo la chica aun sonriendo.

-No cambies el tema solo dime si vas aceptar esa oferta- miro a la chica con decisión a saber la respuesta aunque se tardara todo el día para eso.

-La verdad no lo había pensado pero a lo mejor digo que si- musito con una sonrisa picara

-¡QUE!- fue lo único que pudo decir porque fue callado con un dedo de su compañera de cuarto.

-Pero también puede ser que no, primero necesitare analizarlo a fondo pero te prometo que todo va estar bien entre nosotros, si celoso-

-¡Yo no soy celoso!-

-Por supuesto que sí o de lo contrario no hubieras echo este escándalo-

-Qué mala eres sabes que es mentira y aprovechas cualquier situación para molestarme y solo vine porque soy el héroe y debo de cuidar a todos- mencionándolo con una voz infantil.

-Como digas gringo-kun y es mejor que te retiras que ahorita no es el mejor momento para las visitas sabiendo que estoy en plena revolución-

-¡En revolución! ¿Cuándo y cómo? Porque no me había dado cuanta- diciendo sin pena alguna.

-Si no serás idiota Gringo y eso que somos vecinos, mejor ya vete porque me estás haciendo enojar- diciéndole a la vez que lo sacaba de la casa y empujándolo en su auto.

-Para que veas que soy bueno ya me voy como tú dices- ya prendiendo el carro y marchando para ver a la chica desde su espejo retrovisor hasta que entro a su casa, y ya pasando unos minutos desde que arranco se le vino algo a la mente y dijo.

-¡México-chan no me digas así!- gritando tan fuerte que lo escucho la persona a la cual era dirigido y sonriendo ante el hecho.

Y tiempo después Alfred le declaro la guerra a los del eje y mientas que iba para el continente Europeo un asistente le menciona que México-chan había declinado la oferta y se mantuvo como neutral sin apoyar a nadie aunque EUA e Inglaterra intentaron a que se uniera a ellos.

* * *

Bueno aquí dejo la siguiente historia de estas ideas que traigo de México si estuviera en Hetalia y creo que así sería su primera aparición y bueno dejo los hechos históricos abajo.

1° Alemania invito a México a participar del bando de los del eje 16 de Enero con el telegrama Zimmerman.

2° 6 de Abril EUA le declara la Guerra a Alemania y 3 días después México menciona su neutralidad en esta batalla siendo que el presidente de México de ese entonces si pensó en aceptar pero como estaba el país en medio de una revolución y además de pensar en su pueblo declino.

3° El telegrama fue interceptado por el espionaje inglés y le hacen saber al gobierno estadunidense.

4° Antes de en 1916 Pancho Villa invadió Columbus, Nuevo México y destruyó la ciudad por completo y el gobierno de EUA mando hombre a capturar a Pancho Villa aunque no lo lograron y salieron perdiendo además de que el gobierno Mexicano no lo entrego como el otro quería.

Y creo que es todo y si se me paso algo por favor agánamelo saber para corregir.


End file.
